


At Last I See The Lights

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [9]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 9: Lights. Randy goes cave diving





	At Last I See The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tangled

Dwarves, accustomed to the dark quarries and caves of mountain living, have evolved a natural dark vision. Half-Orcs carry over the dark vision of there night hunting ancestors. Halflings, however, have lived amongst the sun dappled leaves for generations and are not gifted with dark vision, a fact that was becoming more apparent with every step Randy walked in the cavern.  
He was beginning to think this was a mistake. All he wanted to do was find an interesting artifact to give to Splash, Yashee, And Raz’ul, but now the sun was setting, he was deep underground, and he couldn’t see anymore. It was going to be late by the time he left the cave, so it might be for the best if he camped here for the night, and in the morning, finish what he started.  
The final rays of his last lantern were flickering, a sign that the sparse oil was low. A cold wind breathed threw the cave, rushing terrifyingly from in front of him, going back. The lantern flickered and went out. With a shaking hand, Randy pulled out his torch and lit it. The warm light bringing him face to face the consequences of his actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!


End file.
